Where I Belong
by ThreelightsSeiya
Summary: What is it like when you suddenly feel that the whole world is against you. That nothing you do would change it, nothing you do would matter. And all you wanted to do is lay down and mourn for someone that is no longer there. (Haruka and Michiru story)
1. Part 1

Where I Belong  
  
Part 1  
  
By: Mylo  
  
Summary: What is it like when you suddenly feel that the whole world is against you.  
  
That nothing you do would change it, nothing you do would matter.  
  
And all you wanted to do is lay down and mourn for someone that is no longer there.  
  
Is there anything else in this world that can let you once again have faith in humanity?  
  
Aurthor notes  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or  
  
any of the characters. I'm just borrowing their names  
  
so... actually you can just change the names of the characters   
  
and it wouldn't matter. Since this is a Alternate Universe.  
  
What i have to say is...I'm not sure what i want to say at the moment  
  
Just that I'm stressed out of my head with exams...once again  
  
If you see and 'ik''s just take them as "..." (three dots)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I hope I'm not too late.' A blonde girl ran through the white hall   
  
ignoring the lovely paintings hung on the walls. She ran as fast as   
  
she could, her heart beated hard. It was as if it was about to burst   
  
out of her chest, worry was all she could think of. Her lungs burned   
  
with pain but she didn't care. She stormed through the hall and up   
  
the stairs, nearly crashing into a woman carrying a gray file in her   
  
arms. 'Room 203. Please don't tell me that I'm too late.'  
  
She opened the door and breathed heavily, the flowers that she was   
  
holding dropped silently onto the ground. She swallowed hard as she   
  
slowly walked up to the figure on the bed, her father.   
  
Earlier that day she was quietly driving to the hospital to visit her   
  
father. It was then her cell phone rang, the doctor told her that her   
  
father's illness had become more serious and that he wouldn't be living   
  
for long. She dropped her phone and stepped harder on the pedal and   
  
drove to the hospital.  
  
The figure on the bed stirred, "Haruka is it you?" Within a split   
  
second she was by his side, holding his cold shaking hands with   
  
her warm ones. They were cold, too cold, was her father freezing?   
  
'What kind of hospital is this? How can they let my father freeze   
  
like this? I'll sue them, I swear I will.' Haruka rubbed her fathers'   
  
hands to warm them. "Yes it's me."  
  
"It won't be long now..."the old man said breathlessly on his death bed.   
  
It had already been a long and adventurous life. Sixty long years   
  
had been enough for him. Seventeen years ago he would have thought   
  
that he would die peacefully and alone without any worries. But now   
  
it was different. Death would mean leaving behind his one and only   
  
daughter, Haruka, whom he loves dearly.  
  
His hand reached up slowly to wipe the tears from his daughter's eyes.   
  
Tears that she seldom cries, tears that he doesn't want to see. He   
  
gently stroked away the short blond strands that pasted on her face.   
  
His breathing became rapid gasps as it became harder for him to breathe.   
  
The pain was unbearable. Perhaps this was the karma for his sin. The   
  
only sin that he will never forget, but never regret, since it brought  
  
so much into his life, even if it was only just seventeen years,   
  
seventeen wonderful, unforgettable years.  
  
Haruka grabbed his hand, "No, please don't die...don't leave me...please..."   
  
The blonde's last words ended as a whisper.  
  
"I love you, father." She choked on the words as she held her father's   
  
hand tighter, as if afraid he might slip away.   
  
His hand was sweaty, the pain must have been worse than it was before.   
  
It was painful for her to watch her father suffer. There was nothing that   
  
she could do; the doctors had already given up hope on him. 'Damn them,   
  
damn them all.' All she could do was to sit there and watch him as death   
  
approached. Every breath he took seems to draw him further and further   
  
away from her. Just watching this made her heart burn with an indescribable   
  
pain. She wished that she were the one in that bed.  
  
"Promise me...that you will live, and make me proud of you." The old man   
  
said. Time was running out for him and he knew it. Every breath was a   
  
desperate gasp trying to hold on to his life for a little longer. He himself   
  
was a doctor; he knows exactly what will happen to him. In a way, he knew   
  
too well.  
  
Haruka nodded "I will...I will..."   
  
"Haru...I'll always be watching you...I'll always love you..." His voice   
  
trailed off as his breathing finally stopped. His hand fell limply from   
  
Haruka's hands. His head rested calmly on the white pillow, eyes closed   
  
in eternal sleep.  
  
"No! No...wake up...papa..." New tears streamed down her cheeks, she shook   
  
her father hard, refusing to accept the truth. Slowly realization ran   
  
through her mind and she let go of her father, he fell back to his bed   
  
as a dead weight. She gripped onto the white blanket and buried her   
  
face into it. Her tight grip turned her knuckles white and pain ran   
  
though both of her hands, but she didn't care.   
  
"I hate you..." she whispered, "You said that you'll always be here for   
  
me...and you lied."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Haruka was wearing a black suit and a pair of dark glasses, to hide her   
  
tears from the world. In spite of the fact that the only people present   
  
was the minister, her housekeeper and herself. She bit her lower lip,   
  
trying to control the salty streams that coursed down her face. She was   
  
staring at the stone and not paying any attention to the person speaking.  
  
"...may he rest in peace." The priest finished his line and walked up   
  
to Haruka.   
  
"Let him go, my child, I know it's hard, but take solace in knowing   
  
he's in a better place." With his last words he walked away and left   
  
her standing there.  
  
Haruka was the only one there, at her beloved father's funeral. Fresh   
  
tears sprang to her eyes, and found their way onto her cheeks; they   
  
were uncontrollable.   
  
'My lord, why do you keep on doing this to me? Again and again you made   
  
me lose faith in humanity. Is there anyone or anything that I can ever   
  
trust?' Haruka clenched her teeth.  
  
She was angry, very angry; angry that her father's friends didn't come;   
  
friends from work at the lab. Friends that Haruka once thought were loyal   
  
to her father, but not anymore. What else could be more important than to   
  
participate in one of your friend's funeral? It was a way to show that   
  
you cared for them. But no, none of them came, no one, just Haruka and   
  
the priest. She had called them informing about her father's death. Many   
  
gave their sympathies, but made pathetic excuses. It was now that she   
  
realized that it was all a lie; a terrible lie. Those people were never   
  
her fathers' friend from the beginning. They just pretended to be because  
  
of the status and authority her father had at work, or maybe because   
  
of their wealth.   
  
Haruka couldn't believe that people could be so fake, so horrible that   
  
they would do anything for their own gain. Even if it means that they   
  
will betray their friends. She clenched her hands into fists, so hard   
  
that it began to hurt.   
  
'What did I do to you? What did I do wrong that you have to punish me   
  
like this?' More tears rolled down her cheeks, she wiped it away with her   
  
sleeve. She walked up to her father's tombstone and knelt down, tracing   
  
her fingers over her father's name, Gentaro Tenou.  
  
"Why did you take him away from me? Why? You know I loved him. He was all   
  
I had." Haruka closed her eyes and stood up, she was furious now, she   
  
didn't know at whom, at God? At herself? Her wretched life? She didn't   
  
know.   
  
"Answer me! I know you can hear me! Answer me now!" As expected there   
  
was no reply, nothing but the calm wind blowing into her face. She   
  
collapsed in front of her father's grave, wrapped her arms around the   
  
stone and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cat purred as a hand gently stroked its fur. It lay in its master's   
  
lap, it enjoys that warmth and the soft strokes that its master gives it,  
  
but today was different. The girl was very quiet, too quiet. She used to  
  
scratch behind its ears and play with it, but today she only held it in   
  
her arms. The door doesn't seem to be able to block out the noise coming   
  
from outside. Shouts could be heard, an argument that the aqua haired girl   
  
doesn't want to listen to. Suddenly there was a crash, the sound of a   
  
crashing chair, the cat jumped off her lap and hid somewhere safe.   
  
"Kaiko" She called after the cat. The girl scrunched up into a ball hugging   
  
her knees, resting her head on them. "I don't belong here, not anymore."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a fine sunny morning with blue sky and white clouds,   
  
'Why do I have such a miserable life?' Haruka kicked a soft drink can   
  
that was lying on the street, which hit a lamppost and bounced onto the   
  
empty road.   
  
The wind danced with Haruka's short blond strands. She used to love the   
  
wind blowing in her face; it gives her the feeling of freedom, as free as   
  
the wind, but ever since her father's death six weeks ago she just couldn't   
  
seem to enjoy them any longer. Everything seems so different without him   
  
around, no more occasional jokes and no one messing her hair, no one whispering   
  
comforting words in her ears, as she cried, nothing. Her life had suddenly   
  
become so...empty, now it was just she and the wretched world.  
  
Haruka only had a father, her mother died long ago when giving birth to her.   
  
She knew nothing about her mother, only her name, Aki; there wasn't even a   
  
photo. Her father claimed that she never like taking photo's, not as if she   
  
wasn't pretty enough. In fact she looks just like her. She had a tall slim   
  
muscular body with big blue eyes and long blond hair that hung loose to her   
  
waist. She was beautiful, just like Haruka.   
  
Haruka loves her father dearly. He was a doctor and a scientist, even though   
  
he was busy most of the time at the hospital, he always tried to find time   
  
to be with her. To Haruka, her father was not just a father but also her   
  
best friend, they have no secrets between them. They would spend the night   
  
together talking about their day and sharing many of their thoughts and   
  
secrets. When she was depressed, it was always her father that comforts her.   
  
She needed someone to talk to. Now, there will be no one to share her   
  
thoughts with, no one to laugh with, no one to life for, she was all alone.   
  
In a way she was glad that her father was finally dead. He had been in pain   
  
for the past three months and only machines kept him living. She was glad that   
  
he was finally in peace, and no longer in any pain. The only pain there was   
  
now, was the pain inside her heart, the pain and feeling that something was   
  
missing from her life.  
  
The death of her father had such a big impact on Haruka¡¦s life. She was totally   
  
heart broken, spending countless hours cursing the day she was born. She still   
  
remembers the day when she was still a child and her father always tells her   
  
bedtime stories. Most are science fiction and sometimes he told stories about   
  
wizards and sorceresses. Her father was always full of wonderful stories, every   
  
time it was a different story. Some of them are fantasy stories that were set   
  
upon another world, where humans were not the only race that live in the society,   
  
where even vampires exists.   
  
Every time her father tells her a story it seemed so real that she wanted to   
  
believe it. But obviously she knew that it was only a story her father made up.   
  
She¡¦d always found it surprising how a scientist like her father could have such   
  
a wild imagination. What made these stories so convincing was that she said that   
  
it was another world that exists in the universe, somewhere else in the universe   
  
that is billions of light years away, where you can only get there by using black holes.  
  
But now there would be no more stories telling, she would never hear her father¡¦s   
  
voice ever again, and she would never know the ending of her fathers latest story.  
  
His last story was one of the best that he had told. It was about an adventurer that   
  
encountered a group of Lykupians. Lykupians were a race of people, they were human   
  
like, but not exactly human. Her father never told her much about the detail, he   
  
just said that they were all hairy. But secretly Haruka believes that it was because   
  
her father hadn¡¦t decided yet what they are like. It was funny sometimes how her   
  
father forgets or mixes up his definition for the different groups of races and she   
  
had to remind him. Lykupians, Haruka just assumes that they are like other primates.  
  
These Lykupians were a race close to extinction. It was said that they were responsible   
  
for protecting a valuable treasure of which many know nothing of its power. Its secret   
  
died as thousands of years passed and it became nothing but a legend.  
  
For the last four hundred years a group of unknown army tried to capture the Lykupians   
  
to figure out their secrets and to find their treasures. The wandering adventurer joined   
  
them and tried to help them escape from the army. The Lykupians called them the ¡¥faceless¡¦   
  
or ¡¥fearless¡¦, as they have huge masks covering the whole of their heads leaving nothing   
  
visible, not even their eyes. Some even say that they¡¦re not even human. Their once   
  
powerful colony was split and they desperately tried to escape from the ¡¥faceless¡¦.   
  
That was where the story ended, so abruptly, leaving it hanging. It didn¡¦t matter to   
  
Haruka anymore; she just wanted her father back even if he never finishes the story.  
  
Her father didn¡¦t just tell her stories; he also talked to her about the universe and   
  
how stars and black holes are formed even though he wasn¡¦t a physicist. Her father always   
  
said that it would be interesting to see the ends of the black hole and where they may lead.  
  
But now, there will not be anyone to discuss these problems with him. So many tear-filled   
  
sleepless nights had passed, that she cried up all the tears in her, leaving a dark, empty   
  
void. Nothing could fill that void; nothing could ever make her cry again.  
  
Students loitered into the once empty road. Haruka glanced around and saw many   
  
of the younger students running around to catch up with their friends, all   
  
filled with excitement and enthusiasm. Haruka frowned; children are so naive,   
  
nothing to worry about. Haruka adjusted her bag as it started to slip down   
  
her shoulders, then she saw a group of girls, her classmates, giggling whilst   
  
playfully pushing each other. She looked away and slightly shook her head. She   
  
was sure that no one at her age had suffered this much. The more she thought   
  
the more she envies them, their normal peaceful lives. Who said that life was   
  
fair? Life was never fair. There was no such thing as God, cause if there was   
  
she would not be in this situation. There was no point in sharing her feelings   
  
with others, they just wouldn't understand cause they'd never experienced it,   
  
and she doesn't need their pity. She could handle everything herself.   
  
She was different now, avoiding people and rarely talking to anyone. Her   
  
sudden change of character frightened away many of her friends. Friends? Who   
  
needs friends, they're just not important any more. She never asked for help   
  
she just stayed quiet and kept everything to herself, none of her friends   
  
knew what happened to her, but many soon found out and tried to help, but   
  
Haruka just pushed them away. 'I don't need your sympathy.' She thought bitterly.   
  
It seems that she had died with her father, and now she was nothing but a   
  
corpse herself.   
  
She had built an unbreakable wall surrounding her heart, too afraid to let   
  
anyone too close, cause she knew that they will soon be gone, and she'll be   
  
alone again. There was no longer a smile on her face, only a face that shows   
  
no expression and a heart that has no feelings. A walking corpse, yes that   
  
described her well.   
  
Haruka continued her short journey to school, head down and ignoring everything   
  
and everyone around her.   
  
'Another bloody long day.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruka's fist connected hard against Ryu's face causing him to stumble back   
  
against the black board, chalk dust covered his back. She can feel her   
  
cheekbone began to swell; Ryu had punched her, a surprise attack. Her knuckles   
  
began to hurt now, Ryu's body seems to be made out of iron. He was huge, at   
  
least a head taller than her and much more bulkier. Anyone sane would not   
  
want to mess with him. And yes, Haruka was no fool, she would've just walked   
  
away without another glance, but everyone has his or her limits. No one   
  
insults her father and gets away with it, no one! She will get even, even   
  
if it was obvious that it was a losing battle.   
  
"Why you flaming son of a bitch!" Ryu rubbed his jaw.   
  
Haruka stared back at him, straight into his eyes, a stare that seems to be   
  
able to burn through anything. Her eyes showed no fear only hatred and anger,   
  
so much that it will make anyone feel uneasy. Ryu stood up straight; fists   
  
clenched tight. His knuckles cracked and he began to charge at her like a   
  
wild boar. With his lips flaring back and his teeth showing, forming an   
  
ugly snarl, it very much deformed his once handsome face. He looked so   
  
ridiculous that she wanted to laugh, but now wasn't the time.   
  
He was fast, fast for his size, but Haruka was faster. Her death-glare melted   
  
away and was replaced by a cocky grin as she easily evaded Ryu's so-called attack.   
  
She moved so elegantly and smoothly like a flowing river. Becoming the   
  
wind, she calls it. Fast, vigorous attacks but also smooth and calm.   
  
Extremely talented, within ten years she was able to master in more than   
  
three styles of martial arts. With this ability, school bullies with big   
  
muscles and no brains means nothing to her.  
  
In one movement she skillfully raised her arm and forcefully elbowed Ryu   
  
in his side right under his ribs knocking out the air out of his lungs.   
  
As Ryu was catching his breath Haruka quickly knocked him out before he   
  
can recover. He fell, hard on the wooden floor and stayed there. Many   
  
gasps could be heard; no one has ever beaten Ryu before, no one dared   
  
even to go near him. Not to mention, being beaten by a girl. Haruka smoothed   
  
out her trousers and her shirt as she began to walk away.  
  
"Move out! Move, let me through." A voice could be heard over the crowd   
  
that was formed around Haruka and Ryu.  
  
A man in a dark brown suit stumbled in; his face was red, in anger or   
  
from all the pushing and shoving, she didn't know, probably both. He was   
  
in his mid forties, but it doesn't seem like it. More likely another ten   
  
years older than he really was, for that the majority of his hair was gray   
  
or white, must be due to the stress of being a teacher.   
  
"Haruka Tenou! It's you again! In my office now!" Mr. Yanagi pointed   
  
towards the door, and then nodded his head at the motionless body lying   
  
on the floor,   
  
"And someone please take Ryu to the medical room...Tenou! Now!" Haruka gave   
  
one last glance before heading towards the headmaster's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No one was in the headmaster room except for the skeleton in the corner.   
  
He was a biology teacher, good but strict. Haruka never liked it; main   
  
reason was because of Mr. Yanagi himself, too strict for her liking.   
  
She enjoys the subject but never the lessons. Biology was one of her   
  
stronger subjects, since it all seem to be common sense to her, probably   
  
because her father was always using most of the terminology with her.   
  
Haruka took a seat and waited for him, her head down not bothering to   
  
look around the room, it wasn't the first time she had been here. She  
  
knew the room as if like her own; even the dust particles and textbooks  
  
were all too familiar. The room was actually quite big, a nicely   
  
polished wooden desk in the middle with files piled up on the side. A   
  
blue coffee mug with coffee stains sitting on the desk. Two large   
  
bookshelf on either side of the desk with many files that Haruka can't   
  
be bother to find out what they are, but most likely to be school   
  
reports and documents. And a big, three-seated sofa at the corner next   
  
to a small coffee table, probably used for interviews.   
  
"Haruka, it's you again, it's the forth time this week" Yanagi rushed   
  
into the room and stood in front of Haruka with both hands on his hip,   
  
but Haruka didn't even glance at him, as if he didn't exist.   
  
She just kept staring endlessly into space. It was not the first time   
  
it had happened, these fights. She was given warning after warning,   
  
but she didn't seem to listen to them. Being expelled means nothing   
  
to her, not anymore. She never complained. Never tried to explain   
  
herself, even if she'd never started the riot. Actually, she never   
  
did, it was always her classmates that started it, and she was just   
  
defending herself.  
  
The principal slammed his hand onto his desk. Everything shook, but   
  
Haruka didn't even flinch.  
  
"I have had enough of this, Tenou, your behavior is unacceptable."   
  
Yanagi barked, then sat down on his own chair.  
  
The principal sighed, "I don't know what has gone into you, you were   
  
great at sports, superb in your academics, but now..." Haruka turned   
  
away and closed her eyes. 'Please, would someone give this man a   
  
breath mint, must have been the coffee.'  
  
"You dropped from an A to an D for crying out loud!" He shouted as   
  
if he couldn't believe it himself.   
  
Then his anger seemed to change to concern, as if forgotten what she   
  
had done. True enough she was a great student, always so full of   
  
enthusiasm in all lessons, especially in sports and athletics. She   
  
was a great student that he doesn't want to lose. She was great, but   
  
not any longer.   
  
"Haruka, you know, we can only help you if would talk to us." This   
  
girl was stubborn; she kept everything to herself and never let anyone   
  
near her. The teachers have tried to talk to her, even to her parents,   
  
but always her father was too busy at the hospital -As Haruka has   
  
claimed- to talk to them. Other teachers had all given up hope on her,   
  
but Yanagi didn't want to give up, not yet. It would be a waste of this   
  
girl's talent, however he was under a lot of pressure. From teachers   
  
and parents, parents of the injured students.   
  
Haruka slowly lifted her head to glare at him.   
  
"It's none of your business." She simply but rudely replied. Yanagi   
  
sighed as if expecting this answer. "I'm sorry Haruka, but I can't   
  
let you to continue and terrorize our students..."   
  
Haruka sniggered, terrorizing the students? She just terrorized all   
  
the school bullies, whom she felt that they fully deserve what she   
  
gave them.   
  
"...so you will have to leave. You will be attending lessons for the   
  
rest of this week and informing the teachers about your departure."   
  
Haruka stood up and left. Her expression never changed, it was   
  
always so cold that you'll never know what was going on in her mind.   
  
She seemed so far away that no one could reach her. Yanagi shook his   
  
head. He had failed, failed to help his student. If only he had the   
  
time, but no, too much pressure from the teachers and parents, he   
  
had no choice. He had given her too many chances, but she never   
  
took them.   
  
He took out a piece of paper, 'I'm sorry, Haruka, I wish I could do   
  
more, I'm sorry.' Yanagi sipped some of the coffee from his cup. It   
  
was already cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Part 1  
  
That's it for now. Hope you like it. Not much of a cliff hanger here.  
  
I would really apreciate if I get any reviews and comments. And of course any  
  
ideas for this fic.  
  
If there are any grammar mistake and stuff... tell me please.  
  
One promise here. I promise that this will not be the common  
  
school romance fic that are all over the net. It might be  
  
simular but I'll make sure that it's not like that just that.   
  
Cause... well it's getting a bit too boring that way.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/threelights_seiya/  
  
This is my website, it has the fics that I've written. And also the original  
  
fic of WIB  
  
E-mail: threelights_seiya@yahoo.com  
  
Questions, comments are welcomed  
  
(Especially when you read something is weird and not make much sense  
  
I'll try to fix it so that it does) 


	2. Part 2

Where I Belong  
  
Part 2  
  
By: Mylo  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruka lay in her bed in her tank top and shorts, staring at the white   
  
ceiling with swirls that seemed to blend into different shapes, ducks, birds,   
  
whatever. Beads of sweat rolled down her cheek, as she panted. She just   
  
came back from her daily workout at her private gym. Haruka lay there   
  
and began to daydream as she waited for the bath to fill up.   
  
In a way she was lucky, her father was rich, really rich. She could have   
  
anything that she wanted. The amount he left her after his death was more   
  
than enough to support her for many years to come. Her father also left   
  
her his house and everything else he owned. That was because she was   
  
his only daughter and only relative. She was lucky that she didn't have to   
  
starve like a helpless puppy, wandering on the streets, waiting for its life   
  
to end.  
  
Haruka sat up on her bed and flexed both of her arms. Her muscles are all   
  
tightened up into knots; a hot bath was what she really need. She took out   
  
a towel from her drawer and walked into the bathroom. Haruka turned off   
  
the water and she pulled off her clothes and tossed it towards the washing   
  
basket.   
  
Haruka looked at herself in the mirror. She winced as she touched the   
  
bruise on her cheekbone; the one Ryu gave her a week ago. She really   
  
needed to do something about it, she hardly gets hit in the face and it does   
  
ruin her appearance. She will have to wear a pair of sunglasses to hide   
  
them until it fades. Her knuckles are fine now, just that her hand was still   
  
a bit weak; it should be fine in another weeks or so. It was rare that she   
  
gets injured from this kind of 'exercise'. Her deltoid muscles are also a   
  
bit sore; she massaged it a bit, and then traced her finger over a long scar   
  
on the right side of her back. She turned her back towards the mirror to   
  
look at it. A long scar, she never remembered how and why it happened,   
  
only her father telling her that she fell over and cut herself over   
  
something that she couldn't remember The cut was deep, so deep that it   
  
left a scar. It happened when she was only two years old, and the scar was   
  
still very visible. Pity she couldn't remember what had happened. As   
  
strangely as it sound but she doesn't seem to remember anything that was   
  
before she was five years old, but honestly, who could remember   
  
themselves at the age of three to four and below?  
  
Warm water surrounded her when she lowered herself into the bathtub.   
  
The sudden warmth caused her skin to tingle; she shivered. She let out a   
  
sigh as she relaxed her muscles and rested her head on the side. She lay   
  
there and let the warmth enter her body. She took a deep breath; there   
  
were a few things that she needed to think about. She was expelled, yes,   
  
because of her intolerable behavior at school. This must have been a   
  
school record, being expelled in the first month of school; she could only   
  
snigger at the thought. She would have expected herself to stay at home   
  
for another few weeks until she was accepted into another school. That   
  
was if she bothered to apply, but she received a letter from Mugen high   
  
school, and stating that she had been accepted and can start school in two   
  
weeks. This was strange, really strange. Number one, she didn't think that   
  
she'll be able to get into a good school like that, and two, she didn't even   
  
apply to that school. Yet she was already accepted, in only a week. Could   
  
this be a prank? It had to be. No, no one knew that she was expelled; she   
  
didn't even bother to tell the teachers. They probably know anyway since   
  
Yanagi was the principal. Besides the letter has the official stamp and   
  
signature and they had given her a student ID and card, all her   
  
information was correct. Who could have possibly done this? It couldn't   
  
have been her teachers could it? Was it trustworthy? Many unanswerable   
  
questions filled her mind. People were so cunning these days; it was hard   
  
to find someone that you could trust, someone that will not harm you for   
  
their own gain.   
  
'But this is a school, you idiot!' Haruka argued with herself.   
  
'Isn't this what you dreamt of? - Yeah, before he left me¡K' She   
  
submerged her head into the water. This was all too confusing, but it   
  
wouldn't hurt if she did go and have a look. But what will she do there?   
  
She didn't want to study; life was just not worth living anymore, there's   
  
nothing to look forward to.  
  
Her head shot out of the water and she gasped for fresh air. She had been   
  
in the water for too long, her body was starting to wrinkle. She quickly   
  
got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She still had to go out to buy   
  
herself something to eat. The fridge was empty. 'I shouldn't have sent   
  
Kento away.' Kento was her housekeeper, he had been working for   
  
Haruka's father for quite a long time, very long, and he was the one that   
  
looked after her when his father wasn't around, he had been around since   
  
the day she was born. However after his death Haruka wanted some   
  
peace and quiet so she gave him some money to go on holiday for few   
  
months. Acting on impulse she forgot that it was Kento that organizes   
  
things around the household, so now all the choirs needed to be done by   
  
herself. Fortunately for her, Kento should be back in a few days, but now   
  
she will need to restock some food. Microwave instant foods were the   
  
best, Haruka just doesn't belong to the kitchen; she couldn't cook even if   
  
her life depends on it.   
  
She quickly cleaned up the bathroom and shoved her clothes into the   
  
washing machine. 'Think before you act, there are some consequences   
  
that you can't afford to pay.' an old saying from her father. She   
  
understands that line well, but she never seem to be able to follow it,   
  
knowing it well does not mean that you'll do it, probably it was her   
  
nature to act on impulse. She slipped into a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt   
  
and a denim jacket; it was getting cold these days. Damn it was still only   
  
the beginning of October. She ran her hand through her sandy-blonde   
  
hair.   
  
'What else do I need?' She grabbed her pair of sunglasses and her car   
  
keys, and then she headed toward her garage, where her yellow   
  
convertible awaits.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her journey to the supermarket was a quick one, one of the benefits of   
  
owning a car. However the time gained from using a private transport was   
  
lost when trying to find a parking space.   
  
"What's wrong with these people! Why do they all have to come now?"   
  
Haruka muttered under her breath. People just had to come shopping on a   
  
Friday evening it seemed. All the spaces in the parking lot were filled up,   
  
not a good start for her. After what seemed like hours and Haruka's   
  
continuous cursing, she finally found herself a space, though it was far   
  
away from the supermarket, she didn't care, at least she got a space.   
  
Haruka got out of the car and slammed the door shut with anger, she   
  
adjusted her jacket and headed towards the supermarket, it was getting   
  
cold.   
  
"I swear I'll buy enough food to last me the rest of the year." She scolded   
  
under her breath. This whole trip to the supermarket had really gotten on   
  
her nerves. She never had to do the shopping and she never liked   
  
shopping and doubt that she ever will. This was all too boring and was   
  
such a waste of time; a waste of time? She had too much time, too much   
  
time in her life to spare. She wasn't planning to even go to Mugen High,   
  
yes it was once her dream, their dream, hoping that one-day father and   
  
daughter could work together in the laboratory. She kept her head down   
  
and she continued to walk. She could have been at home doing other   
  
thing, such as working on her cars; this often took her mind off things   
  
that she doesn't want to think of.   
  
'I hate...' her trail of thoughts was interrupted as she accidentally walked   
  
into the big glass wall. Haruka covered her nose with her hands, the pain   
  
was about to make her tears come out, and she quickly scanned the area   
  
to see if anyone saw her, fortunately there was none.   
  
'I hate shopping!' she shook her head vigorously to rid the pain. Her face   
  
was red with embarrassment. How could anyone be so blind and walk   
  
into a glass wall?  
  
It took some time before Haruka found the entrance for the supermarket.   
  
When she got there she was sure that her nose was so red that it was   
  
shining. She sniffed loudly as she entered.   
  
'Now, where's the microwave stuff?' She pulled out a trolley and pushed   
  
it down the aisle grabbing what seemed good to eat. Supermarkets these   
  
days are just amazing, they have everything. Ranging from the basic food   
  
source to toys and clothing, people will never need to go anywhere else   
  
but the supermarket. Soon enough her trolley was filled with chips,   
  
canned food, sodas and many other instant food, anything that was   
  
healthy didn't belong there.   
  
She grabbed another packet of sashimi before she left. She turned around   
  
quickly, not noticing there was someone behind her. When she did it was   
  
too late. The person behind her fell with a yelp. This was her fault.   
  
"Sorry." Haruka bent down to pick up the things that were lying on the   
  
floor. 'I can't believe this is happening!' She helped the girl up and   
  
handed back her groceries.   
  
"I'm really sorry." She said with an apologetic nod, without waiting for   
  
her reply she pushed her trolley and left. This really wasn't the day for   
  
shopping.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruka slammed the door to her house with her foot and dropped her   
  
grocery bags. She shouldn't have bought so much canned food, she didn't   
  
realize that they were that heavy. She shook her head, "I really should   
  
think carefully before I do anything."  
  
"You're right girl, I think you should too, leaving all that stuff out here,   
  
you want to trip this old man over aye?" Haruka quickly turned around to   
  
see whom that familiar voice belonged to. As she expected Old Kento   
  
stood there next to the grocery bags. How could have she missed him, his   
  
luggage were just next to the door, he must have just came back too.   
  
"Come here and give me a hug." He walked up to Haruka and gave her a   
  
hug. Haruka returned the hug, it was good to see him, to see someone that   
  
he knows that will not hurt her, more or less someone that she could trust.   
  
However she wasn't expecting him to be home so early. Old Kento   
  
looked around the house then looked back at Haruka. "I wonder, what   
  
would you do without me? Look at this place. I've seen pigsty cleaner   
  
than this."  
  
Haruka felt a slight blush on her face; the house was really in a mess.   
  
Some left over canned food left on the table, things that she was planning   
  
to put away but never got around to. The first few weeks was all right for   
  
her, she kept everything neat and tidy, but then she slacked and couldn't   
  
be bothered or not in the mood to clean anything up. "Sorry, I'll clean it   
  
up soon." Haruka coughed into her fists. Sometimes she does feel bad   
  
about leaving things around for Kento to clean up, asking an old man to   
  
look after you seemed a bit too much. However, though Kento may look   
  
old, but he was as fit as any young man and always so energetic, he   
  
surely doesn't act his age.   
  
"Why are you back so early? I wasn't expecting you until next Friday."   
  
Haruka picked up one of his luggage and followed her old friend to his   
  
room.   
  
"Eh, you expect me to stay in Hawaii for two 'ole months?" Kento said as   
  
he carried two large suitcases up the stairs, he was still as fit as he used to   
  
be. "Sure, the beach was great and lots of pretty ladies in bikinis running   
  
around, but I'm growing tired of it, probably because I'm too old for that   
  
kinda stuff." Haruka raised her eyebrow, another thing about Kento was   
  
that he always means what he says, and always so unpredictable, Haruka   
  
could picture Kento chasing girls around the beach with no difficulty.   
  
More likely terrifying them.   
  
They finally reached the end of the corridor and carefully put the suitcase   
  
aside. "Haruka, when did you apply for Mugen high, and you're already   
  
been accepted. I'm sure that you father will be so proud of you." Haruka   
  
blinked at him. "Oh, I saw the letter on the table downstairs. This is good,   
  
really good. You kno¡K"  
  
"I'm not going there." Haruka interrupted and earned a questioning look   
  
from Kento, however her face was so expressionless that it held no   
  
answer.   
  
"Why?" Kento said breaking the silence. "Why waste such a good   
  
opportunity to study?"  
  
Haruka kept quiet and slightly lowered her head. 'Why study? Why   
  
school? Why do I want to go anyway? There's nothing to look forward to,   
  
nothing that is worth living for. Why am I still alive?' She clenched her   
  
fists and hunched her shoulders. The only reason that she was still alive   
  
was her promise to her father, the one she promised when her father died.   
  
'You are so cruel, this is torture.'  
  
"Haru?" Haruka jumped when Kento placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Haruka turned her head away avoiding eye contact. Kento shook his head   
  
and went up to his desk and unlocked his drawer and took out what   
  
seemed to be a letter.  
  
"Haruka, there is something...something I have to give you. A letter that   
  
your father wrote before..."  
  
Haruka quickly grabbed the letter before Kento could finish his sentence.   
  
Her name was neatly written on the envelope, she took little notice of it   
  
and tore it open. Inside was a letter, she unfolded it and recognized her   
  
father's neat script. Kento sighed and turned away to his suitcases,   
  
leaving her alone to read the letter.  
  
"If you are reading this that means that I am longer with   
  
you, but remember Haruka I will always be watching   
  
over you no matter how far away I seem to be. Kento   
  
should have given this letter to you. I told him to give this   
  
to you when he feels that he needed to. Though I wish he   
  
doesn't need to. Another thing, don't send Kento away,   
  
knowing your personality I know you might do that,   
  
don't forget that he had taken care of you since the day   
  
you were born, treat him with some respect."  
  
Haruka's face feels hot, hot with embarrassment, her father knew her too   
  
well. Her quick temper always leads her doing things that she soon   
  
regrets. She suddenly felt ashamed and embarrassed; she gave a short   
  
glance at Kento, he was now unpacking some of his luggage and didn't   
  
seem to notice her. He pulled out a weird looking mask from his bag and   
  
laughed at it. Haruka's eyes moved back to the letter and read on quickly.   
  
"I'm sure that you would have realized by now why I had   
  
written this letter. Though I hope so much that you will   
  
not be reading this. Everyone will go through this   
  
progress, being born, growing old, getting sick and   
  
eventually death. I understand that it will be hard for you   
  
to take this in, and there is no way that I can ease your   
  
pain, not any way that I could think of, however I do miss   
  
you. There is no reason to mourn for me any longer. It   
  
had been too long. You should realize your youth and   
  
should live your life to the fullest. This is what I expect   
  
of you, you had promised me to live, and you shall live a   
  
wonderful, unregretful life.   
  
I will be watching over you in heaven, I wish so much for   
  
you to make me proud of you. Work hard and become a   
  
great scientist, greater than the one I am, or should I say   
  
used to be. It still seems weird when I write about myself   
  
in pass tense. Anyway, let me give you a mission,   
  
become a great doctor, save many lives; I know you can   
  
do it.   
  
This is very much all I have to say. One more thing, there   
  
is a medallion that I want you to have. It had been with   
  
me for many years. Keep it with you always. It will   
  
protect you. The medallion is located in my room."  
  
Haruka rushed out of the room, tumbling over one of the suitcases and   
  
quickly ran up another flight of stairs to her father's room. She opened   
  
the door; she waved her hand over her face to rid the stench of dusty old   
  
books. She hadn't been in his room for a while, not since her father's   
  
death, it brings back to many painful memory, but at the same time lots of   
  
happiness.  
  
"On my desk you will see a small statue, the one that you   
  
always liked when you were a child. Underneath it are   
  
covered with leaf patterns, just like the one on your ring.   
  
Your ring is the key, connect it to the leaf pattern in the   
  
middle, turn it clockwise three times, then you should be   
  
able to open it."  
  
Haruka carefully put away her father's letter in her pocket and walked up   
  
to the desk and lit a candle, her father was always so into the 'old fashion'   
  
style, more of the high cultural side than into technology. As he states that   
  
he gets too much of new technology at work and doesn't need it at home.   
  
In the corner was the stone statue of a lady that her father had mentioned.   
  
She remembered how she used to say that it was a figure of her mother.   
  
The expression on the lady's face was so welcoming; it warms her heart   
  
every time she sees the smile on her face, which was probably why she   
  
believed that it was her mother.   
  
Adrenaline pumped in Haruka's blood vessels. 'What is all this? What is   
  
this medallion?' She nervously rubbed the ring on her middle finger. She   
  
swallowed as she lifted the statue; to her surprise it wasn't as heavy as   
  
she expected it to be. She turned it over to reveal the leaf pattern. She   
  
took her ring off and carefully placed it in the middle and turned her ring   
  
clockwise three times then places the statue back on the table. In the   
  
silence room, she can hear clicking sound coming from the stone, there   
  
must be some kind of mechanical devises inside. Slowly the statue began   
  
to split in half, from the woman's head and below. The pattern on the   
  
dress had cleverly hidden the opening of the sculpture, a masterpiece,   
  
cleverly and very neatly made. The clicking stopped and a medallion can   
  
be seen resting on a soft velvet lining. It was beautiful, the medallion, it   
  
was in a shape of a dragon curled up into a circle with its head in the   
  
middle. With a fierce expression, but it somehow gave Haruka the same   
  
warm feeling when she looked at the statue. A familiar feeling, as if she   
  
had somewhere seen this medallion before, but no memory came.  
  
Haruka tightened her grip around the medallion and looked back at the   
  
letter.  
  
"My dear Haru-chan, keep this medallion safe with you,   
  
carry it all the time shall it will give you a sense of life, a   
  
sense of belonging, think of it as a replacement of my   
  
presence. I will always love you.   
  
Your father  
  
Tenou Gentaro"  
  
Haruka can feel the sting in her eyes again; she bit her lower lip and took   
  
a deep breath to calm herself. "I've sworn that I'll never cry again, and I   
  
won't." She closed her eyes and swallowed, she took another deep breath   
  
before she opened her eyes again. Haruka held the medallion to her chest   
  
and tightened her grip, "Thank you father, thank you." She blew on the   
  
candle flame, it flickered before giving its way. The room became a total   
  
darkness; only the light from the hall lit the room slightly, she left, quietly   
  
closing the door behind her. The statue began to close, back to its original   
  
shape, the shape of her 'mother'.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Part 2  
  
Oh geez, that's it! Exams are done but now I have to get ready to go to Toronto  
  
to go to University. AH! My first year in UT and in a whole new environment.  
  
Never been to Toronto. Just hope that I don't get lost. .  
  
Anyway, so the next chapter may take a bit longer time to come out cause  
  
of all the chaos that's happening now.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/threelights_seiya/  
  
This is my website, it has the fics that I've written. And also the original  
  
fic of WIB  
  
E-mail: threelights_seiya@yahoo.com  
  
Questions, comments are welcomed  
  
(Especially when you read something is weird and not make much sense  
  
I'll try to fix it so that it does) 


	3. Part 3

http://hamena.org/  
  
Where I Belong  
  
Part 3  
  
By: Mylo  
  
Author notes:  
  
I'll be leaving for Toronto tomorrow, so I decided to   
  
put this up before I go. Anyway this means that I haven't   
  
really went through it proporly before putting it up   
  
So...if any of you see any weird symbols ot "ik"s please e-mail me.  
  
Or if you think there's something wrong somewhere and doesn't make   
  
sense please tell me I would really appreciate it, Thanks  
  
Disclaimer stays the same as before  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruka laid on her bed with only the desk lamp on reading over   
  
and over again the letter her father gave her. This was so weird,   
  
why go through all that trouble for the medallion? It does look   
  
nice, made of gold and two rubies for its eyes, very detailed   
  
carvings, must be really expensive. It wasn't as big as she had   
  
imagined, it was just slightly bigger than a 100 yen. 'This might  
  
be some kind of treasure that is passed on to every generation.'  
  
She put down the letter and examined the medallion more carefully  
  
wondering how much this would worth. Though she knew that she   
  
would never sell this item even if she had lost everything. Even   
  
if she needed to fight street dogs for food, it was just too   
  
important. To her it was priceless, the last gift her father   
  
left her. She laid down on her bed and held onto the leather   
  
strap and lifted the medallion above her head. 'Probably it has   
  
some kind of supernatural powers.' Haruka rose her eyebrows,   
  
then laughed out loud, this was ridiculous; she was getting a   
  
bit too carried away. She must be going mad; her laugh was of a   
  
mad man, 'I should stop before Kento sends for help.' She wipes   
  
a tear from her eye, she must have been thinking too much or   
  
even watching too much television, the media influence now a   
  
days are just phenomenal. Companies making their consumer believe   
  
whatever they say, it was just like a brainwashing machine that   
  
erases your memory and inputs new ones to suit the supplier.   
  
She held the 'dragon' in her palm, and watched, as its red ruby   
  
eyes glisten in the dim light. It feels warm, warm in her hands,   
  
it somehow calms her down and all her sorrows left.  
  
There was suddenly a knock on the door. Haruka sat up and put the   
  
letter in her drawer after neatly folding it.   
  
"Come in." She called out. The door opened slightly and Kento's   
  
head poked in through the gap.  
  
"Everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Haruka rubbed her eyes. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
A smile spread across Kento's face. "Oh, it's nothing. It's   
  
just that I've bought you some souvenirs from Hawaii and thought   
  
that it would be a good time to give it to you now." With that   
  
Kento stepped into the room holding something that to Haruka,   
  
looked exactly like hay. Haruka frowned as Kento held up the   
  
grass skirt.  
  
"Hey! It's not that bad, you'll look good in it." Kento laughed   
  
when Haruka just stared at him with a frown.  
  
"You don't think that I would be wearing that would you?" Haruka   
  
finally said.  
  
"I told ya! It's not that bad it's quite comfy."  
  
"And how would you..." Haruka started but was cut off when Kento   
  
took off the towel he had on. Underneath he was wearing a similar   
  
skirt that he was holding. From his shirt pocket he took out a pair   
  
of sunglasses and put them on.  
  
"Com'mon!" He threw the skirt he was holding to Haruka on the bed.   
  
"Let's dance! Some of those girls taught me how to dance, it's great!"   
  
He laughed louder as Haruka's frown had now turned into a wide eye   
  
stare, her mouth opened with surprise. Kento had always been an   
  
extraordinary man, and had not only once Haruka had questioned about   
  
his sanity, but this? She couldn't hold back her laugh anymore and   
  
burst out laughing as Kento began a Hawaiian dance, terribly, tripping   
  
on his own foot.  
  
"Kento, you better stop it before you hurt yourself, and besides I   
  
need to sleep. I need to go get my school stuff tomorrow." Haruka said   
  
trying to stop herself from laughing.  
  
Kento stopped dancing and smiled at the blonde, "I'm glad you're going.   
  
Alright then, you get some sleep now."  
  
Haruka watched as Kento left her room. She looks again at the 'dragon'   
  
in her hand; she hadn't realized that she was still holding it. Quickly   
  
she tied the leather strap around her neck, it felt warm against her skin.   
  
She turned off the lights and quietly dozed off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A beautiful young girl with wavy sea green hair and green eyes walked   
  
down the corridor toward her form room. Her parents are arguing too   
  
much these days. It was better to leave earlier to school. She   
  
entered the classroom.   
  
"Morning, Michiru. Over here!" Her friend shouted to her. Michiru   
  
waved to her friends that were located at the back of the room. She  
  
put down her bag and books on her desk and went to join them.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Gals! You know I just heard that there will be this   
  
really gook looking guy joining our class today?" A brunette with   
  
hair tied into two braids and big glasses announced excitedly. A   
  
girl with short red hair put her hands on the excited girl's shoulders.  
  
"Calm down, it's only a new class mate." She said as she pushed her   
  
forcefully onto her chair.  
  
"Kazuko, I mean it he's good looking." The redhead sighed.  
  
"Mira, you always say that." Michiru said when she arrived, the girls giggled.  
  
"Michiru's right. How many times have we've been disappointed?" a girl   
  
with long black hair added, they leaned on each other and laughed louder,   
  
Michiru chuckled.  
  
"What's with you people, getting so excited over this someone that   
  
you don't even know."   
  
Mira's excited expression became a frown.   
  
"This time I saw him!" The girls stopped laughing.   
  
"But we all know about your taste." They cracked up again.   
  
Mira's eyes narrowed and glared at Kaori.  
  
"Kaori, believe me, you'll probably scream when you see him."   
  
Kaori laughed even harder, tears began to form in her eyes.   
  
"Yeah! I'll scream cause of the horror." Mira rolled her eyes   
  
and raised both of her arms admitting her defeat. She sat down   
  
on her seat.   
  
"Ah, I'm sure that Mira's taste isn't that bad." Michiru said smiling,   
  
but Kaori continued to laugh.  
  
"Michiru, I don't think you're helping her at all." She patted Michiru   
  
on the back. Mira frowned even more, and covered her face with both of   
  
her hands.  
  
"What does that guy have that other guys don't have?" Kazuko questioned,  
  
she never seemed to be overly excited when it comes to talking about   
  
guys. "They're all the same." She always says.  
  
"Wait until you see him, just you wait." Mira pouted and turned her   
  
head in any direction as long as it not at any of the girls.  
  
Michiru smiled and took her seat. Her friends were always like this,   
  
always teasing each other. She enjoyed watching them like this, always   
  
so active and full of joy.   
  
The classroom was almost filled with students. It was almost time for   
  
lessons and the teacher wasn't here yet. Michiru glanced around the room.   
  
Some of the girls were sitting with their head together reading a   
  
magazine, and some were just chatting and laughing. A small group of   
  
boys were throwing a tennis ball at each other near the window.   
  
A few table across for Michiru were three boys. They were talking quietly   
  
and glancing at the girls around them. One of the boys, Ken saw her   
  
looking him and smiled at her. Michiru quickly looked away, avoiding   
  
his stare, she didn't like him at all. He was so annoying and so arrogant.   
  
An intelligent student, handsome, but his personality was lousy. Besides   
  
she just doesn't like the way he looked at her.   
  
Ken frowned disappointedly when he realized that Michiru wasn't look at   
  
him anymore. She was pretty, Michiru. No, beautiful, no! There were no   
  
words to describe her beauty; she was as beautiful as an angel. Her slim   
  
body, wavy long hair was just perfect. Every move she made were so graceful   
  
that Ken's heart wanted to burst out of his chest. It was not only her   
  
looks; she was also a genius. She was an excellent swimmer and a talented   
  
artist; academically she was as good as him. What more can you expect   
  
from a girl? She was perfect. She was just the right girl for him, but   
  
why didn't she even look at him. He was perfect, she was perfect, they   
  
would make a perfect couple.  
  
Ken shook his head. 'What can I do to get her attention?' Ken tried everything,   
  
but she never seemed to care for his existence, but yes she was nice. She   
  
doesn't ignore anyone and are basically friends with everyone. It was just   
  
that she treats him like everyone else, and he doesn't want it that way,   
  
he wants more.  
  
The students all stopped what they were doing and move towards their seats   
  
when the teacher entered the room. Many of the students have heard of the   
  
rumors about the mysterious handsome boy that was going to be joining their   
  
class today. They all looked very eager to see whom he was, no, not all,   
  
more likely to be the female population of the class.  
  
Their form tutor, Yamaki cleared his throat. "Today there will be a new   
  
student joining us, Haruka Tenou."  
  
Haruka walks in through the door with an unreadable expression, she was   
  
wearing long trousers and a white shirt. Skirts and blouses never seem   
  
to appeal to her, nor these introductions. She hated these kinds of   
  
introductions as much as she hated skirts. Standing up in front of the   
  
whole class and talking about herself was another of her dislikes. She   
  
doesn't like this kind of attention. She kept her head down slightly and   
  
stared at the wooden floor before her.  
  
Michiru's eyes widened as she saw the person that walked through the door.   
  
It was that guy that she met at the supermarket. The one that accidentally   
  
knocked her down, but politely helped her up. This was a small world   
  
after all. She glanced at her friends. Kazuko ran her hands through her   
  
hair and raised her eyebrows slightly at the new classmate. Kaori was   
  
staring at him with starry eyes, while Mira pushed up her glasses and   
  
was smiling so proudly and giving looks at Kaori. Mira was right; this   
  
Haruka Tenou was handsome. His short blonde hair matches his blue eyes   
  
perfectly. Some how his eyes gives him a mysterious atmosphere. His eyes   
  
seemed so cold, so lost, as if nothing can reach him, but this adds to the   
  
mystery that surrounds him. She was sure that he was more than what he   
  
seemed to be. Michiru then realized that she was staring at the new boy   
  
for too long and felt her cheeks reddening; she turned her head away.  
  
Ken saw that, he saw how Michiru blushed when she saw that new boy, Tenou,   
  
his name? Ken narrowed his eyes and turned sharply towards him. The feeling   
  
of jealousy shot through him and he grinded his teeth.   
  
"Haruka, do you have anything to say to the class? Introduce yourself"   
  
Yamaki said with a smile.  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes, "I'm Haruka Tenou, seventeen years old." Haruka   
  
said quietly in a low voice. There was a silence as if expecting her to   
  
tell them more about herself. Haruka doesn't like this at all; all these   
  
eyes staring at her. She felt like an animal in a cage being stared at   
  
by wide eye kids with amusement on their faces. 'I'm a human being, not   
  
some animals kept in some bloody cages'. Surely enough there seemed to   
  
be amusement in their faces.  
  
Mr. Yamaki looked at her then cleared his throat again. "Ok, take a seat.   
  
Sit there, next to the window in front of Ken. Ken put up your hand so   
  
Haruka knows where to sit." Ken blinked, then involuntarily put up his   
  
hand.   
  
Haruka walked up to her seat. She can feel the eyes staring at her; she   
  
doesn't like it, not one bit.   
  
Haruka walked up to her seat. She can feel the eyes staring at her; she   
  
doesn¡¦t like it, not one bit.   
  
¡§Hello, I'm Elson" said the boy that was sitting next to her. Haruka just   
  
nodded slightly at him and sat down.  
  
¡§Ok, the first lesson today will be English literature, please take out your   
  
text books.¡¨ Mr. Yamaki announced. Haruka sighed; this will be a long day.  
  
While trying to concentrate on the Shakespearian text Haruka suddenly felt a   
  
nudge on her side.  
  
¡§Hey!¡¨ Elson whispered to her. Haruka continued to look at this text and   
  
pretended not to hear him. The boy sitting next to him doesn¡¦t look Japanese   
  
at all, he doesn¡¦t look like a westerner either. His Japanese was also well spoken.   
  
"So you're the silent type?¡¨ Elson cocked his head slightly and smiled,  
  
"Well, anyway.¡¨ He leaned closer to Haruka and whispered even more quietly.  
  
"¡§A warning for you, you know that guy behind us, don¡¦t look!¡¨ Elson eyed   
  
backwards.  
  
¡§His name is Ken, he's one of the more popular guys here, and I have a   
  
feeling that he doesn't like you that much, so be careful of him.¡¨  
  
Haruka turned slowly to him and looked at him with a questioning look.  
  
"Mr. Rowe!" Mr. Yamaki said to Elson, with one hand on his hip. ¡§You're not   
  
paying attention to me are you?¡¨  
  
Elson smiled and shook his head, "Of course not, I've just been explaining to   
  
Haruka about this line here¡¨ he said and randomly pointed to a line in his textbook.  
  
"Right?"  
  
Haruka looked at Mr. Yamaki then back at the still smiling Elson then nodded.   
  
Mr. Yamaki shook his head, "Well, next time explain after the lesson or ask me   
  
instead, alright?"  
  
Elson sighed as the teacher turned his back again to the board to scribble some   
  
words on the board.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¡§Where are you from?¡¨  
  
¡§What are your hobbies?¡¨  
  
Many questions floated around Haruka. There were at least half a dozen girls   
  
and a few guys that were around her. They were all talking at the same time,   
  
so it was impossible to hear any of the questions. She had enough of this; this   
  
was really getting on her nerves. She really wanted to get out of this place,   
  
but how? She was practically surrounded. She sighed, there was noting that she   
  
could do to escape. Just when she was about to give up she felt someone tugging   
  
at her arm and pulling her out of the crowd. It was amusing for her to see the   
  
shock on some of her classmates as they watch the new ¡¥boy¡¦ being pulled away   
  
and disappearing into the corridor.  
  
Ken watched them, and smiled as Haruka left the room. This was a good thing; at   
  
least he wasn¡¦t flirting with the girls. He might not be such a big threat after all.  
  
After turning a few corners and flying up few flights of stairs Haruka forcefully   
  
pulled away and glared at the person that took him on this campus tour..  
  
¡§Hey, don¡¦t look at me like that. You wanted to get out of there didn¡¦t you?¡¨   
  
Elson said, trying to pull an innocent face.  
  
Haruka just glared at the boy, then looked away. ¡§Thanks.¡¨  
  
Elson¡¦s eyes widen in surprise ¡§Oh man!! You do have a voice!!¡¨ he laughed.   
  
Haruka glared at him even more and turned around to leave.  
  
¡§Hey, hey!¡¨ Elson said wiping the tear from his eyes, ¡§Common, I was just joking.¡¨  
  
¡§Whatever.¡¨ Haruka replied  
  
¡§Fine, I know you want to be alone, I know a good place.¡¨ Elson said and gestured   
  
her to follow.  
  
Apparently the ¡¥good place¡¦ that Elson mentioned was the roof. It didn¡¦t   
  
matter at least it was peaceful there, no more annoying girls around her asking   
  
stupid questions; questions that involves her private life, she doesn¡¦t want   
  
to discuss them with anyone. She sighed; she wondered if those girls will still   
  
be like that if they realize that she wasn¡¦t a guy. ¡¥People these days take   
  
too much notice on appearance than anything else.¡¦ She wondered what their   
  
reaction would be when they do realize that she wasn¡¦t what they thought she   
  
was; she smiled slightly at the thought.  
  
Haruka closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace she had now.  
  
¡§So, you¡¦ve been kicked out of your original school haven¡¦t you?¡¨ Elson   
  
said casually.  
  
Now it was Haruka¡¦s turn to look at him wide eyed.  
  
¡§Hey don¡¦t look so shocked, I¡¦m part of the journalism club here, and I do   
  
research on the newbies here.¡¨ Elson said shrugging, ¡§But then your information   
  
was quite hard to get, I don¡¦t know if¡K¡¨  
  
Haruka narrowed her eyes and grabbed Elson by the collar startling him. ¡§Listen,   
  
I don¡¦t like people invading my privacy alright?¡¨  
  
¡§Alright, alright.¡¨ He pushed her hands off him. ¡§No need to snap man.¡¨ Elson   
  
said while fixing his collar.  
  
Haruka sighed and looked up at the blue sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruka went up to the roof of her new school. At least it was peaceful   
  
there, no more annoying girls around her asking stupid questions;   
  
questions that involves her private life, she doesn't want to discuss   
  
them with anyone. She sighed; she wondered if those girls will still be   
  
like that if they realize that she wasn't a guy. 'People these days take   
  
too much notice on appearance than anything else.' She wondered what   
  
their reaction would be when they do realize that she wasn't what they   
  
thought she was; she smiled slightly at the thought.  
  
Haruka closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace she had now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I told you that it was true." Mira said with a proud smirk on her   
  
face.  
  
"Well that doesn't matter now, where is he?" Kaori looked around,   
  
searching for that new boy.   
  
"I'm going to look for him." Kaori said and rushed out the door,   
  
with Mira and Michiru staring after her.   
  
"You going to go too?" Mira asked Michiru. Michiru shook her head;   
  
running after boys was not one of her hobbies.   
  
"It's ok, you go after her and make sure she doesn't get into any   
  
trouble." Mira did a salute and ran after Kaori, while Michiru just   
  
chuckled to herself, her friends were cute.   
  
Kazuko blinked "I can't believe that they're actually doing this, and   
  
I can't believe you didn't say anything." she followed Michiru back to   
  
her desk and watched her as she tidy away her textbooks.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine, Kaori will get over it soon, you know   
  
how she is."  
  
Kazuko shrugged, it was true, they were always like this, never really   
  
think about what they're doing.   
  
"Where are you going?" Kazuko asked when she saw Michiru heading   
  
toward the door.  
  
"Oh, just to walk around. You want to come?" Kazuko shrugged and   
  
followed.  
  
The aqua haired girl was confused she needed time to think about   
  
some things. She walked down the corridor with Kazuko beside her,   
  
'What is this feeling?' She thought to herself. When she first   
  
glanced at Haruka she had this unexplainable feeling, no, it's not   
  
love, it couldn't be. How can she love someone that she didn't know,   
  
that was impossible! The feeling that she had was hard to explain.   
  
It was like, when you first see someone and you knew at that instant   
  
if you like him or her or not. Right now, she had the urge to find   
  
out who he really was. She knew that there were so much to learn about   
  
him, but she didn't know why she was so keen to know. He was a guy,   
  
she had never chased after guys before, nor did she ever want to. She   
  
had this feeling where you really want to be friends with someone,   
  
the urge to be friends. Yes, this was the feeling; she always wanted   
  
to be friends with people. However she always had this aura around   
  
her that attracts people to her, so why was he so different?   
  
Michiru squeezed her eyes shut. 'You don't have time for this when   
  
you have other problems to solve. Arg! I don't want to think about   
  
anything!'  
  
"Michiru are you alright? There's something wrong with you, I know   
  
it."  
  
She jumped at Kazuko's words, she had been thinking too deeply.   
  
"Please don't tell me it's about that guy."  
  
She looked at her; she had forgotten that her friend was with her.   
  
That girl hadn't been her friend for long, but it seemed like that   
  
she knew her for as long as she could remember. She was so easy to   
  
talk to and always so understanding. It was hard to keep secrets   
  
from her when she knew almost everything there was about herself.  
  
"No, no it's not." She lied, then realize that she had wandered   
  
around the school and ended up at the top floor. When she needed time   
  
to think she usually wander up to the roof of the school, cause that   
  
was where it was always empty and quiet.   
  
"Going up?" Kazuko put her hand on the handle.  
  
Michiru nodded again, she really knew her too well. It was as if she   
  
could read her mind.  
  
She pushed open the heavy metal door. To their surprise there was   
  
an unexpected guest on the roof, and even more surprising was that   
  
it was Haruka. Was this fate? The other girls were running all   
  
over the place looking for him, but she just wandered around and   
  
found him.   
  
Haruka turned around as she heard the metal door opened. She   
  
frowned when she saw two girls standing there, a girl with short   
  
red hair and another girl shorter in height with light brown hair.   
  
She recognized that they were from her form class, but somehow she   
  
looked familiar, but she couldn't seem to remember, anyhow, she   
  
had disrupted her peace.  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka, she didn't know what to say. She wanted   
  
to know more about him, but where should she start? Before anything   
  
could happen, two girls rushed up to the door. It was Mira and Kaori.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to look for him." Mira said.   
  
"I wasn't and I didn't." Michiru stated.   
  
Haruka shook her head and headed for the door. She gave a pained   
  
look at Michiru. "Thanks a lot." She said under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The TV was loud, but Haruka didn't care, she was too tired to care   
  
about anything else. She couldn't believe that being chased around   
  
by girls all day could make her this tired. Of course, she was a   
  
new student and many would want to talk to her, but actually being   
  
chased was a bit too much. Trying to find somewhere to hide, just   
  
for a little peace and quiet. Then that girl just had to find her   
  
on the roof.   
  
Haruka gulped down some coke. Who was that girl anyway? She looks   
  
so familiar, yet, how could she forget such a beautiful face? She   
  
closed her eyes to think; trying to remember where she had once   
  
saw this girl. Her eyes shot opened when she suddenly remembered.   
  
She was the girl from the supermarket, yes, she remembered her now.   
  
'So what?' she thought. 'So what if I did saw her before, that   
  
doesn't make any difference.'   
  
"Haruka?" A voice disturbed her thoughts. Kento walked in holding   
  
a stack of thick books. Haruka put her coke down, and went to help   
  
him, these are old medical books, and they make good references.   
  
They may be old, but still useful, to become a doctor, Haruka had   
  
to work hard and reach that goal in the shortest time, to make her   
  
father proud of her.   
  
"You know what?" Kento massaged his shoulders. "I'm glad to see you   
  
so determined now. "  
  
She nodded and stretched out her arms and yawned. She was tired; she   
  
couldn't keep her eyelids open anymore. 'I have P.E tomorrow, I better   
  
pack my stuff and get to bed.' She turned off the TV and went up to   
  
her room, leaving the living room in darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Part 3  
  
That's it for now.   
  
It might take some time before I think of what to write for my next bit.  
  
I'm kinda getting stuck on the stories so...any ideas would be great!  
  
Just e-mail me.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/threelights_seiya/  
  
This is my website, it has the fics that I've written. And also the original  
  
fic of WIB  
  
E-mail: threelights_seiya@yahoo.com  
  
Questions, comments are welcomed  
  
(Especially when you read something is weird and not make much sense  
  
I'll try to fix it so that it does make sense) 


	4. Part 4

Where I Belong  
  
Part 4  
  
By: Mylo  
  
Hey, sorry for the very long update time. I didn't know that so many people  
  
wanted to know the ending of this. Ay! You guys should have told me man!  
  
This PROVES that e-mails and reviews do work... sometimes  
  
Anyway, during the holidays i have been going back and fixing some of the   
  
story before and have added some new bits. Well I guess they are quite large bits  
  
Anyway, here they are  
  
Part1: Right after Haruka's father died and she's going to school. It starts from...  
  
"The death of her father had such a big impact on Haruka¡¦s life.   
  
She was totally heart broken, spending countless hours cursing   
  
the day she was born.... "  
  
Part2: nothing much there, just a few line here and there.  
  
Part 3: Elson is introduced. Starts from where Haruka first introduces herself:  
  
"Haruka walked up to her seat. She can feel the eyes staring at her; she   
  
doesn't like it, not one bit.   
  
¡§Hello, I'm Elson" said the boy that was sitting next to her. Haruka just   
  
nodded slightly at him and sat down."  
  
And there are other little bits and pieces here and there after that.  
  
Sorry again for the late updates, I had to change Haruka from a guy to a girl.  
  
Cause I've been working on the non Haruka/Michiru version, sorry about that .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michiru shuddered as she entered the room. It was only mid October and it was   
  
already freezing. More likely was that she wasn¡¦t that immune to cold weather.   
  
A slight decrease of temperature can cause her to freeze. She rubbed her hands   
  
together to warm herself. ¡¥A warm bath would be nice for days like this.¡¦   
  
¡§Is she ok yet?¡¨ Michiru asked Kazuko as she walked up to her. She took a   
  
glance at Kaori that was sitting at her desk and shook her head. Kaori sat at   
  
her desk staring at nothing; her face was blank. School had finished; everyone   
  
had already left but them. ¡§I guess the shock was just too much for her.¡¨  
  
This all happened today, where Kaori had the shock of her life.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
¡§Do you know what we¡¦re doing today?¡¨ Kazuko said as she dropped her bag   
  
onto the bench and took out her change of clothes.  
  
Mira pulled her blouse over her head and neatly hung it on the hook, ¡§I¡¦m   
  
not sure really, but I think it¡¦s baseball¡¨, she made a face, ¡§I don¡¦t know   
  
about you, but I hate baseball.¡¨  
  
¡§Ok, ok! Hurry up before we get another late. We¡¦re the last ones here you know.¡¨   
  
Kaori said.  
  
The three girls blinked at her statement and all turned to look at her. ¡§Are you   
  
feeling ok? You¡¦re the last person that I would expect to hear that from.¡¨ Mira   
  
said as the other two nodded in agreement. Kaori had always been the laziest one   
  
out of their group, never liked sport and always looking for excuses to skip the   
  
lessons. Kazuko narrowed her eyes then she sighed. ¡§Seems like Kaori has a new   
  
crush.¡¨ Kaori¡¦s eyes widen and practically jumped onto Kazuko to cover her mouth.   
  
Michiru smiled while Mira laughed out loudly, holding her stomach. Kazuko was trying   
  
to defend herself from a now blushing Kaori. She had first denied that she liked   
  
the new boy when the other girls asked, but now it seemed that she had been lying.   
  
¡§Just admit it!¡¨ Kazuko laughed as she narrowly dodge away from the blushing girl.   
  
¡§He¡¦s only in this school for a week, you know?¡¨ It was no doubt about whom they   
  
were talking about. ¡§Ah! Stop it already!¡¨ Kaori covered her face with both hands   
  
to hide her redden cheeks.   
  
¡§We¡¦re the last ones here, I really think that we should go now, it¡¦s late, and   
  
I think Kaori would like to see him now.¡¨ Michiru said. Mira straightened up and   
  
breathed deeply to recover her breath. The girls folded their clothes neatly and   
  
placed them in their lockers.   
  
Suddenly one of the cubicle door opened, so, they weren¡¦t the only ones left in   
  
the changing room. The four girls froze and stared with awe at the figure that   
  
stepped out of the cubicle. Mira gripped her bag tight and opened her mouth getting   
  
ready to scream, but no sound came out. Haruka walked up to her locker and stuffed   
  
her bags in it. The other girls¡¦ eyes widen as they watch the person that they all   
  
once thought that was a boy. There was no doubt that this Haruka was a girl, no boy   
  
would waltz around in the girls' toilet and no boy they knew had breasts. Haruka   
  
ran her hands through her hair and walked out of the changing room.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
¡§Well, Haruka never said that he¡KI mean she never said that she was a boy. We   
  
just all thought she was.¡¨ Michiru stated. She rubbed her hand together again.   
  
'I better take Kaori home before her parents gets worried.¡¦ It was as if Kaori   
  
heard what she thought, she suddenly stood up. ¡§I can¡¦t believe I fell for a   
  
girl.¡¨ She whispered to herself and sighed, ¡§Anyway, lets go home.¡¨ She forced   
  
a smile and began to walk towards the door, the two girls followed.   
  
¡§Are you sure you¡¦re ok?¡¨ Kazuko asked.  
  
¡§Yeah, of course. I guess I was just a bit shocked. Damn, it¡¦s so ironic. All   
  
good looking guys are either an arrogant asshole or a girl in disguise.¡¨ Kaori   
  
shock her head and continued on. Kazuko and Michiru looked at each other then   
  
shrugged and followed the girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michiru sighed; it had almost been a week that she had tried to talk to Haruka.   
  
However, she only told her to leave her alone. As if she had never heard her.   
  
This was frustrating, she had been rejected, but why does she still want to be   
  
friends with her? Many people were deeply disappointed when realizing that he   
  
was a she. Many have realized that she wasn¡¦t like any other average girl, she   
  
was so different from other people, she was always so mysterious, maybe that was   
  
what made Michiru so determined.  
  
In a few minutes it will be a maths lesson, and the test. It wasn¡¦t that she didn't   
  
revise; it was that she didn¡¦t feel like doing any tests. The people around her   
  
were all doing math questions, preparing for the test. Just when she was in deep   
  
thought Kaori dropped her heavy math book in front of Michiru. She yelped.  
  
¡§Michiru! You got to save me!¡¨ Kaori quickly flipped through the textbook. Kaori   
  
was always like this, last minute revision. Michiru smiled and shook her head; she   
  
just doesn¡¦t understand it, why couldn¡¦t she revise at home? It should be more   
  
relaxing, but she was used to this; Kaori¡¦s last minute questions that needed to   
  
be answered. Kaori was her old self again, which was good to see, always so happy   
  
go lucky. Many girls went up to her and admitted that they also thought that Haruka   
  
was a guy, which made her felt better, a lot better. It was good for her to forget   
  
what happened, every time when the topic comes up she just laughs and commented on   
  
how silly she was.  
  
The black-haired girl pointed to the question on the page, ¡§Here, this one. I can't   
  
do it.¡¨ Kaori grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and shoved it under Michiru¡¦s nose,   
  
then knelt down to listen to the explanation.  
  
While Michiru was doing the math question, Haruka walked in and sat down at her seat.   
  
A math test, quite pointless, it was all too easy for her. She took a glance at Michiru;   
  
she had been annoying her for the whole week. She didn¡¦t know what her problem was?   
  
What did she want with her? Many of the other girls have already stopped following   
  
her after the news about her gender spread across the school. Most left because of   
  
her attitude, and yes she had rudely told her to leave her alone. So why didn¡¦t this   
  
girl leave? She was different from the other girls, very different. For one, she was   
  
prettier than anyone she knew, and two, she was intelligent. That made her more caution   
  
about her, people always have a reason to approach you, to take advantage of you. She   
  
was caution about everyone, especially this girl; she was too different. But does that   
  
made her trust worthier? She didn¡¦t know. ¡¥A wolf disguised in sheep skin¡¦ a phrase   
  
that her father used say to her, it was when you never know if it was the wolf until   
  
it reveals itself to kill, and it would be too late. Being cautious was the only way   
  
to overcome this.  
  
Then the group of boys in front of her caught her eye. It was Pierre and his friends.   
  
Haruka had quickly learnt that they didn¡¦t like her no matter if she was a girl or   
  
not. She closed her eyes and thought to herself. Then she felt a sharp jab at the   
  
side of her ribs, she opened her eyes and saw Pierre pushed past her to his seat.   
  
'Immature fool!¡¦ Haruka shook her head at his childish behavior.  
  
¡§Yo!¡¨ A familiar voice said to Haruka. No doubt it was Elson. "Hey, so now that   
  
you're 'out' I guess it's alright to call you a girl aye?"  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes, ¡§You know all along didn¡¦t you?¡¨  
  
Elson just smiled.   
  
¡§Right, journalist.¡¨ Haruka shook her head.  
  
¡§But then you were the hot topic of the week man, well done!! I think I should   
  
write an article on it in this month's paper.¡¨ Elson patted her on her back.   
  
Haruka just sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¡§Haruka.¡¨ Michiru ran up to her and handed back her textbook. She stopped and took a   
  
glance at her and grabbed her book rudely and started to leave. However this time   
  
Michiru wasn¡¦t going to give up that easily. She needed to start a conversation,   
  
but where should she start?  
  
¡§Where are you going now?¡¨ Michiru said and mentally slapped herself for asking   
  
such a stupid question, but anyhow, it was a start.   
  
The blonde ignored her and quickened her pace. Michiru was having a hard time trying   
  
to keep up with her. Her one stride was two of hers, soon she found herself slightly   
  
jogging to catch up. ¡§How did you do on the test?¡¨ This must have been the worst   
  
conversation recorded in the universe.   
  
¡§Leave me alone.¡¨ She said flatly.   
  
How many times had she had this kind of conversation with her? She didn¡¦t know; she   
  
lost count. Patience, that was important, she wasn¡¦t going to let her go easily,   
  
not this time, not until she makes her say something different.   
  
¡§Have you¡K¡¨ Michiru began, but was interrupted when Haruka suddenly turned around.   
  
If she hadn¡¦t reacted fast enough she was sure that she would crash face on into him.   
  
¡§I am a girl, Michiru. So why are you still following me?¡¨ Haruka stated  
  
¡§It doesn¡¦t matter what you are I¡K¡¨ Haruka glared at her, Michiru swallowed.   
  
"I...I just wanted to be your friend.¡¨  
  
Haruka laughed as if it was a joke, ¡§What can friends do for me? They¡¦re all a lie."  
  
¡¥She might not be like that others¡KNo! they are all the same and I have no time for   
  
this, I have a goal to reach I have no time for this.¡¦ Haruka argued with herself,   
  
she closed her eyes.  
  
Michiru opened her mouth but no words came out, she was lost for words, she wasn¡¦t   
  
expecting her to say something like that. Friends? A lie? What does she mean?  
  
¡§Just leave me alone.¡¨ Haruka turned around and continued to walk on. Her voice was   
  
frightening. Michiru¡¦s voice was caught in her throat; she couldn¡¦t speak. However   
  
it was not fair for her to scare her like that. It was just not fair; she was just   
  
trying to help her, but in return she gets yelled at. Her face turned into a deep shade   
  
of red.  
  
¡§Alone, alone. Tenou Haruka! No one can live alone.¡¨ Michiru shouted at her, she was   
  
frustrated, very frustrated. Why was she so stubborn that she couldn¡¦t she see sense?   
  
¡§We all need to depend on each other sometime in our lives, and all I want is to be   
  
your friend. It is really that hard?¡¨ She was confused, confused about herself. Why   
  
was she even trying to do this? ¡¥Walk away you fool, you¡¦re making a fool of yourself,   
  
just turn around and leave.¡¦ She scolded herself.  
  
Haruka turned around sharply, ¡§No, you¡¦re wrong. We need to learn how to live on our   
  
own; we can¡¦t always depend on others. Friends? I don¡¦t need them,¡¨ she laughed. Her   
  
laugh was filled with mockery, a laugh that seemed to stab into Michiru¡¦s heart.   
  
¡§You are so immature!¡¨ Michiru hissed and left, hoping that she didn¡¦t see the tears   
  
forming at the corners of her eye. She was so angry and frustrated at him and couldn¡¦t   
  
do anything about it, why couldn¡¦t she see any sense? What was her brain made out of?   
  
Marshmallows? This was one of the rare times she had when she just felt like bashing her   
  
head against the wall. She knew that she was hiding something; she knew that she needed   
  
help. It was just that she wouldn¡¦t give in and let people help her.   
  
¡¥Stupid!¡¦ She wasn¡¦t sure who she was talking about, Haruka or herself? Probably both.   
  
Michiru turned a corner and stood in front of the staircase, then leaned her back against   
  
the wall.  
  
¡¥What had gone into me?¡¦ she put her hand on her forehead. This wasn¡¦t right, this   
  
wasn¡¦t the real her. She usually wouldn¡¦t go though all these trouble to help someone.   
  
Something was really wrong, but the worst of all, she snapped. She lost her temper over   
  
someone that she hardly knew. ¡¥Immature? I¡¦m the one that¡¦s immature¡¦ She shook her   
  
head and laughed slightly. ¡¥I will not talk to her ever again.¡¦ She thought to herself   
  
determinately, she didn¡¦t care anymore about her, don¡¦t care if she dies, and don¡¦t   
  
care whatever happens to her, she wasn¡¦t going to talk to her ever again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruka adjusted her bag and exited the school gates. She couldn¡¦t believe that she   
  
actually yelled at her. That girl was just trying to help. 'No, I don¡¦t need her   
  
sympathy' she reassured herself, and yes, she was friendly, but she couldn¡¦t let   
  
her near her. She just couldn¡¦t, cause once they get too close to you, they will start   
  
to hurt you, and tear you down till you¡¦re left with nothing, a void that could never be   
  
filled again. No one was trustworthy in this wretched world; you couldn¡¦t trust anyone   
  
but yourself. Sometimes she wonder if she could trust herself. ¡¥Immature, maybe I am,   
  
but if that prevents people from hurting me, I would care less.¡¦  
  
Haruka stopped when someone stepped in front of her, causing her to drop her book, it   
  
fell hard onto the ground; she glanced up and found herself face to face with a very   
  
angry Ken.   
  
¡§I don¡¦t know why, but I hate you...a lot!¡¨  
  
Haruka glared up at him.  
  
¡§If you ever talk to Michiru like that ever again...I¡¦ll make sure you wished that you   
  
were never born.¡¨ Ken clenched his fists, ¡§If you were a guy I would've hit you by now.   
  
I don't like violence, I really don't. I hate hitting girls even more. But I will warn   
  
you now."  
  
With that, Ken and his friends left, leaving Haruka standing alone in the corridors.   
  
She bent down to pick up her book. ¡¥I do wish that was never born.¡¦  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michiru was walking home with Kazuko next to her, telling her how this guy in her   
  
class threw a pea at this girl during lunchtime and it went straight into her blouse.   
  
Michiru wasn¡¦t listening, instead she was thinking about what Haruka had said to her   
  
earlier on.   
  
'What are friends for? They're a lie!' Her voice echoed through her mind. It   
  
didn't make any sense to her. However, it doesn't matter anymore, she wasn't   
  
going to help her, since she doesn't want help. 'I'll just forget about her.'  
  
¡§It was so funny, you should have seen how she was looking for the pea down her..."   
  
Kazuko paused to look at her friend, she hadn¡¦t been responding for the past 10 minutes,   
  
not even a nod. ¡§You all right?¡¨ she asked. ¡§Michi?¡¨  
  
Michiru looked at her, ¡§Yeah that was funny.¡¨ She laughed.  
  
¡§What was?¡¨  
  
¡§Um¡K the flying pea.¡¨  
  
¡§Michiru, you know I'm not going to fall for that, and no offence, but that was such   
  
a fake laugh.¡¨ Michiru blushed deeply; she had never been good at lying or at acting.   
  
They stopped in from of Kazuko¡¦s house; she shook her head and placed her arm around   
  
Michiru¡¦s shoulder. ¡§Something¡¦s bothering you, want to talk about it?¡¨  
  
Michiru kept quiet and began to fiddle with her bag strap.  
  
¡§Alright, I¡¦ll leave you alone then, come talk to me whenever you want to, ok? See   
  
you tomorrow!¡¨ Quickly, Kazuko disappeared into her house.  
  
Michiru smiled and waved goodbye at her friend. It was time to go home, she adjusted her   
  
bag on her shoulder and headed home.  
  
Michiru stood in front of the door and hesitantly opened it. No voice came. Good. It   
  
was only 5 pm; they shouldn¡¦t be back yet. The door closed with a click that seemed   
  
loud in the odd silence. She took her shoes off and sighed. When was the last time that   
  
her house was this quiet? She forgot.  
  
Putting her bag onto the ground, Michiru went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass   
  
of orange juice. The kitchen was in a mess. The dishes from last night¡¦s dinner were   
  
still in the sink, unwashed. The trashcan was filled to the top.  
  
¡§Kaiko?¡¨ The girl called out as she took out a plate from the cupboard. She opened the   
  
fridge to take out a carton of milk. Soft footsteps could be heard against the white   
  
tiles when a kitten entered the kitchen. It purred as it rubbed and circled around   
  
Michiru¡¦s leg.   
  
¡§Alright, alright.¡¨ She poured out some milk onto the plate and gently places it on   
  
the floor. The kitten quickly began to lap up the milk, causing it to splash onto the   
  
floor.  
  
Michiru washed her glass as well as the other dishes. Today was her turn to cook; she   
  
wanted to have it done before they come home. She slips into a pair of sandals and   
  
opened the backdoor to take out the trash.   
  
¡§Oh, Michiru. How are you doing?¡¨  
  
The girl turn towards the voice, a woman almost at the age of 60 with a watering pot   
  
in her hand was standing in the garden next to hers. She was wearing a brown blouse   
  
and shorts, her long white hair was tied into a bun. ¡§Hello Mrs. Kowata. I¡¦m fine   
  
thanks and you?¡¨  
  
Mrs. Kowata was her neighbor. ¡§Just gardening and enjoying the outdoors.¡¨  
  
¡§I see, where¡¦s Mr. Kowata?¡¨  
  
¡§Him? That lazy old man is inside taking a nap. He¡¦s always sitting in front of the   
  
TV and he¡¦s gaining a lot of weight lately too. You would think that he would be   
  
exercising more, but he just sits around.¡¨, she laughed, Michiru smiled.   
  
¡§Maybe you should make him help you gardening sometime.¡¨  
  
¡§Yes, that is if I could somehow get him out of his lawn chair. The ¡¥Tell him he's   
  
too old for it' doesn't work on him anymore. He would just tell me that he is too old.¡¨  
  
Mrs. Kowata shook her head and Michiru chuckled.  
  
¡§I'll talk to you later, Mrs. Kowata. I have to get back inside.¡¨  
  
¡§Alright sweetie, see you later.¡¨  
  
Mrs. Kowata lives next to her with her husband. They are an old loving couple. They're   
  
both retired and are living a happy life with their children all grown up. They've   
  
been living here for a long time, long before Michiru was born. The youngest son of   
  
theirs had just graduated from university. Their eldest son was married and had three   
  
children, the youngest was only two years old. A very lovable child she was.  
  
Michiru entered her house and took off her sandals. She had met them before, when   
  
they were here to visit old Mr. and Mrs. Kowata. Alyssa was that child¡¦s name, she   
  
was a very active child, always laughing and running around. A happy life she must   
  
have, with loving parents and loving grandparents. How Michiru envies her, her loving   
  
parents and grandparents. ¡¥Why couldn¡¦t my parents be like that?¡¦  
  
She washed her hands and took out the ingredients to make her dinner tonight, spaghetti.   
  
After an hour of cooking, dinner was ready. She went to the living room, sat on the   
  
couch and turned on the TV. She wasn¡¦t paying attention as she was flipping through   
  
the channels. Nothing interesting was on. It was 7 pm now; her parents should be home   
  
soon. Coincidently, footsteps could be heard outside. Michiru quickly turned off the   
  
TV, grabbed her school bag and ran towards the staircase. ¡§Kaiko!¡¨ she whispered,   
  
¡§Come here, let¡¦s go up.¡¨ She picked up the kitten and ran up the stairs to her   
  
room.  
  
Michiru closed the door behind her. She put down Kaiko on her bed and her bag on her   
  
desk. She still has half an hour until dinner starts.   
  
Why did she run up? Why was she trying to avoid them? She wasn¡¦t sure; it was just   
  
that she didn¡¦t want to talk to them. It was as if it was impossible to talk to   
  
them, they just won¡¦t listen. All they could do was to argue with each other; even   
  
the smallest things could turn into big argument. It wasn¡¦t like this before, but   
  
that was a long time ago, so long that she had forgotten when. She had forgotten the   
  
last time she had heard her parents laughed, the last time she actually talked to   
  
them and didn¡¦t turn into an argument. This once noble home had now turned into   
  
nothing but a broken family.  
  
It was 7:30pm now. Michiru went downstairs to the kitchen; her mother was setting the   
  
table and placing the food on the table.   
  
¡§Spaghetti tonight?¡¨ Her mother asked.  
  
¡§Mmm...¡¨ was her reply. They sat down at the table and waited, her father was not   
  
back yet. Michiru prayed that nothing would happen tonight. She hoped that dinner   
  
would be peaceful today, just like it had been a year ago. It was almost 8 pm now.   
  
Finally the door opened and her father entered the house. He put down his briefcase   
  
and sat down at the table muttering a ¡¥sorry¡¦ when he sat. Michiru¡¦s mother just   
  
gave him a glance, which was good. Today may be a peaceful day without a fight.  
  
Dinner was quiet, until Michiru¡¦s mother started a conversation. ¡§So Michiru, how   
  
was school today?¡¨  
  
Michiru swallowed the food in her mouth, ¡§It's good.¡¨  
  
¡§Really? Have you...¡¨  
  
¡§Are you...¡¨ Michiru¡¦s mother began but was interrupted by her father.  
  
¡§Kenji, how rude of you to interrupt me.¡¨  
  
¡§Sorry Mia! I was just asking a question.¡¨  
  
Michiru could feel that the situation now was getting tense. She doesn¡¦t like this,   
  
especially being in the middle of their argument. Sometimes these arguments can end   
  
up being quite violent.  
  
¡§What is wrong with you? First you come home late, then you interrupt my conversation,   
  
and now you shout at me?¡¨ Mia said loudly. They were no longer eating. Michiru was   
  
looking at her parents, from her father to her mother; they were glaring at each other   
  
as if they were going to go for each other¡¦s throat. The once delicious spaghetti   
  
in front of them suddenly seems tasteless. The moment seemed to be getting tenser   
  
by the second.  
  
¡§I wasn¡¦t shouting! I was just asking Michiru a question. Why are you always like   
  
this? Always complaining about such stupid things? Can you just try to control your   
  
temper?¡¨   
  
Mia¡¦s eyes widen, ¡§Control my temper? How could you expect me to control my temper   
  
when you are always so unreliable and untrustworthy?¡¨  
  
¡§I¡KOk, fine. I¡¦m sorry; let¡¦s just say that¡¦s it¡¦s my fault. I don¡¦t want to   
  
argue tonight.¡¨  
  
¡§What now? You don¡¦t even want to talk to me? What do you mean by ¡¥let¡¦s just say   
  
it¡¦s my fault¡¦? It is your fault!¡¨  
  
Michiru just sat there, staring at her food and picking it with her fork. She was too   
  
scared to look up at her angry parents. Why does it always have to end up like this?   
  
Why can¡¦t they just compromise with each other? Why can¡¦t they be like Mr and Mrs   
  
Kowata and be a loving couple?   
  
She tightened her grip on her fork.  
  
¡§Why are you so demanding? You think that everything you do is right and you never   
  
listen to anything I have to say.¡¨ Kenji shouted back at Mia.  
  
Michiru¡¦s mother stood up from her chair and slammed her hands onto the table.   
  
"Not listen? You're the one that's always interrupting me. Do you have any manners?   
  
Did your mother not teach it to you?"  
  
Kenji's face began to glow red. Michiru can only shrink down lower in her chair,   
  
she hated this, being stuck in the middle. Nothing she says will change anything.   
  
¡§Watch your mouth women! Don¡¦t you insult her!¡¨ With this Kenji also stood up   
  
from his chair, gripping his fork as if it was a weapon.  
  
This was too much for Michiru; she left her chair and ran up to her room. The arguing   
  
couple didn¡¦t seem to notice her departure. She slammed the door close and locked it.   
  
She turned on some music and threw herself onto her bed. The soothing music doesn¡¦t   
  
seem to be able to cover the noise that was coming from downstairs. Michiru tried to   
  
close her eyes to concentrate on the music that filled the room, but it didn¡¦t   
  
seem to work.   
  
She couldn¡¦t hear the exact words that they were saying, but had an idea of what it   
  
was about. It surprised her how two people that were once in love can be so cruel to   
  
each other, calling each other names that no one thought was possible. It was amazing   
  
to her how love and hate are only a short distance away. The noise from downstairs   
  
had stopped followed by a loud bang from the door. Michiru knew that her father must   
  
have left the house. Everything was suddenly so quiet and the only sound she heard   
  
was the music coming out from her stereo.  
  
She suddenly heard a soft scratch at her door. Turning down the music a little, Michiru   
  
left her bed to open the door. Her eyes widened slightly when no one was there, she   
  
was expecting to see her mother; she then heard a soft purr and felt something rubbing   
  
against her leg. Kaiko had somehow gone up to her room. Michiru smiled and picked up   
  
the kitten. ¡§I see, they even scared you didn¡¦t they?¡¨ she whispered to her kitten.   
  
Just when she was about to turn around she heard a loud crash. It must have been her   
  
mother. She wondered to herself if she should go down to see what was wrong.  
  
Finally Michiru entered her room and put down Kaiko. ¡§Stay here for now. I¡¦ll be   
  
right back.¡¨ She gently kissed it on its head and headed downstairs. She slowed her   
  
pace as she came near the kitchen; to her surprise her mother was sitting on the floor   
  
sobbing. She was griping hard onto a piece of broken plate; her hand was bleeding, the   
  
blood slowly trickling down her hand and onto the white kitchen tiles.  
  
Mia turned to the footsteps at the kitchen door. She quickly wiped away the tears with   
  
her good hand. She didn¡¦t want her child to see her like this, it just didn¡¦t feel   
  
right. But the tears was out of her control, no matter how hard she tried to stop it,   
  
it still rolled down her cheeks. It seemed that the harder she tried to stop, the more   
  
she wanted to cry.  
  
¡§Mother.¡¨ Michiru walked up to her mother and took her injured hand. She slowly took   
  
the broken plate out of her hand and looked at the wound. It wasn¡¦t deep but the cut   
  
was quite big. Michiru quickly went to the drawer to take out some disinfectant and   
  
some bandages. She cleaned the cut and carefully put on the bandage on her delicate   
  
hand. Her mother was still on the floor crying, she knew that it wasn¡¦t because of   
  
the pain in her hand but the pain inside her heart. If only there was a way to make   
  
this all better, seeing her mother cry also made her want to cry.  
  
Michiru cleaned up the blood that was on the floor and sat down next to her mother.   
  
She handed her a napkin.  
  
¡§Thanks¡¨ Mia managed to choke. She tried to stand up, but all the crying made her   
  
weak. Michiru was quickly by her side to help her to her room.  
  
Mia had stopped crying by the time they reached her room. Michiru calmly sat her mother   
  
down and bought her a box of tissues just in case.  
  
¡§Mich, I would like to be alone for a while, is that okay with you?¡¨ Mia asked. Michiru  
  
nodded and left the room.  
  
Michiru quietly closed the door behind her and walked down to clean up the kitchen.   
  
Once she was done she went to her room and quickly packed up a few things. She picked up   
  
the phone and dialed the familiar number.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well this chapter is mostly on Michiru, can't help it. Sorry if this is that interesting  
  
I'll try to make the other chapters better. I have a few ideas but at the moment...I'm   
  
stuck on filling in gaps. I have main points but nothingto fill the gaps with..anyway  
  
E-mail: threelights_seiya@yahoo.com  
  
Questions, comments are welcomed  
  
(Especially when you read something is weird and not make much sense  
  
I'll try to fix it so that it does make sense) 


End file.
